gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Like a Virgin
Like a Virgin, en español Como Una Vírgen, es una canción presentada en el episodio The Power of Madonna. Es cantada por Rachel y Jesse, Will y Emma, y Santana y Finn. La versión original pertenece a Madonna, de su segundo álbum de estudio, titulado Like a Virgin. Es el segundo solo de Emma y Santana. También es presentada en el episodio Sexuality del reality show The Glee Project. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio The Power of Madonna, tres personas que aun no han perdido su virginidad se disponen a hacerlo. Emma tiene una cita romántica con Will; Rachel se siente preparada para estar con Jesse, y Finn se encuentra con Santana en un motel. Antes de acostarse y durante el momento que comparten juntos, los 6 cantan esta canción. Finalmente, Emma y Rachel no se sienten lo suficientemente preparadas, aunque Finn si pierde su virginidad con Santana. The Glee Project En el episodio Sexuality, los 6 participantes restantes deben mostrarle cuan sexy pueden ser a Ashley Fink y Mark Salling, los invitados de la semana, cantando esta canción. Finalmente ellos eligen a Samuel como el que mejor demostró su sensualidad. Letra Rachel: I made it through the wilderness, Somehow I made it through I Rachel y Jesse: Didn't know how lost I was until I found you Emma y Will: I was beat incomplete. I'd been had I was sad and blue Jesse y Rachel: But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new Like a virgin, Touched for the very first time Finn, Rachel, Jesse y Santana: Like a virgin, When your heart beats Next to mine Rachel: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast Rachel y Jesse: Been saving it all for you 'cause only love can last Emma y Will: You're so fine, and you're mine Make me strong, yeah, you make me bold Rachel y Jesse: Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out, what was scared and cold Finn, Rachel, Jesse y Santana Like a virgin, Touched for the very first time (Santana: Hey, yeah) Like a virgin, With your heart beat next to mine Finn, Jesse y Will (Emma y Rachel): Ooh (Woah) Ooh (Santana: woah, ho, oh) (Woah) Ooh (Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Woah) Ooh (Santana: Oh, woaw) Santana: You're so fine, and you're mine Santana y Finn: I'll be yours, 'Till the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide Finn, Jesse, Rachel: Like a virgin (Santana: You make me feel like a virgin) Touched for the very first time (Santana: Oh, baby) Finn, Rachel, Jesse y Santana: Like a virgin, When your heart beats Next to mine Like a virgin Rachel y Finn (con Santana): Ooh, ooh Like a virgin (Santana: Hey) Feels (so good inside) Jesse (Santana): When you hold me (When you hold me) When your heart beats (Finn: When your heart beats) When you love me (When you love me, baby) Finn y Rachel: Oh, ho, oh, woaw Finn, Jesse, Rachel, y Santana (Santana): Woah, oh, oh (Yeah) Finn, Jesse, y Rachel: Oh, oh, yeah Finn, Jesse, Rachel, y Santana (Santana): (Oh) Like a virgin Curiosidades *Durante la sesión de grabación de esta canción, los productores tenían a cada cantante grabar toda la canción por lo que sería capaz de editar cualquier manera que quisieran. *Durante ciertas tomas de la escena, algunos tatuajes de Lea Michele son visibles. *Se suponía que 3 personas iban a perder la virginidad (Rachel , Finn & Emma ) y solamente Finn lo hizo... Videos thumb|right|300px|Escucha la versión completa de [[Glee.]] thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Emma Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jesse Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Power of Madonna Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la casa de Rachel Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Sexuality Categoría: Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 2 Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:10.000.000